Fantasies Come True
by xheybails
Summary: Maura overhears Jane talking in her sleep. One shot.


**Title: **Fantasies Come True

**By:** Bailee

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Summary:** Maura overhears Jane talking in her sleep. One shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**A/N: **This is just a short little one shot, I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I had to get it out.

**Fantasies Come True**

"It's getting late. I should probably head home."

"You could just stay here, you know."

I tried not to sound too overly excited about the prospect spending the night at Jane's. Of course nothing would happen. Jane didn't think of me that way. Jane was straight, always would be. I really needed to try and get over her.

I agreed quickly and she excused herself to take a shower.

She retreated down the hall and I moved to pick up the wine and beer and washed the dishes, letting my mind wander to the woman upstairs. I tried desperately not to think about the fact that she was naked in the other room right now. It wasn't working too well.

I needed something to distract me.

I walked downstairs to my car to get the extra pair of clothes I left in it for nights like these. I walked slowly back up to Jane's apartment trying to give her enough time to finish in the shower.

She must have already finished by the time I got back because I no longer heard the water running. Locking the door behind me, I shut off the lights and walked into her bedroom. The room was already dark, only the faint light of the moon coming in below the curtains made Jane's form on the bed visible.

"Maura."

"Yeah, Jane?"

But she didn't reply. I kept my gaze on her, still walking toward the bathroom when I heard her speak again. "No, it's cold outside, don't make me go."

I chuckled quietly to myself. _She's talking in her sleep, that's so adorable._

"Nooo, don't leave me either. It's going to be so cold without you."

I was very curious about what she could possibly be dreaming about and I felt a little sad to know I would never find out. Even if Jane did remember when she woke up, I could never ask her about it.

At least it sounded like a happy dream, rather than the nightmares that usually plagued her while she slept. On more than one occasion I had woken up to Jane kicking in her sleep, face twisted up in anger and fear, muttering about Hoyt. Every time she woke up, she pretended it hadn't happened, she would claim it was Jo that woke me and it soon became a habit of ours for her to pretend and me to accept that and not ask her any questions.

This was different though. This clearly wasn't about Hoyt. I smiled to myself and continued toward the bathroom to change when her next words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I love you, Maura."

She…what?

"Love you so much."

Could she be saying what I think she's saying? Surely not. There is no way. No way is Jane feeling what I'm feeling. She has told me on more than one occasion that I am not her type. She has never once confessed to finding women attractive or even finding me attractive, even if she did stare at my chest that time we were undercover.

Surely she didn't mean she loved me in a romantic way. She probably just meant in a best friends kind of way. Yes, that must be it.

"Love kissing you, Maura."

I felt my heart stop. There was no way to misinterpret that. She was dreaming about kissing me? And she was happy about it? How could that be?

Of course, it was entirely possible that her dreaming this had nothing to do whether she did or did not actually want to kiss me, but it did mean that at least on some subconscious level, she was open to the idea. Maybe moving our friendship toward a more romantic relationship was possible after all.

I would have never expected that would happen, ever. Jane was always out of my reach. She would probably think that about me, she has hinted toward that time and time again, asking me why I choose to "slum it" with them when I never needed the job. She might think I'm out of her league, but the truth is, I will never even get close to hers.

She is the kindest person I have ever met. She doesn't show it often, only to the lucky few, but she cares so deeply, it's what makes her such a great cop. She will go to any lengths to provide peace and safety to a family.

I will always remember the first time I felt anything toward her other than friendship. Of course, I had always found her attractive, but not in a sexual way. I could appreciate her beauty, even if she always tried to deny it and downplay it; she was a gorgeous woman. I noticed that right away.

It wasn't until we were working that case at BCU and I saw how Jane was with the young girl, getting her back to school for no other reason than to make sure she continued to live her life.

I remember thinking how wonderful of a mother Jane would be. She would disagree, I know she would, but I couldn't help it. Listening to her talk about that girl, I couldn't help but wonder what she would be like with our kids.

The thought had startled me then, why would I think that? _Our kids?_

This revelation had opened up a whole new string of thoughts about the detective. I began to notice more and more things about her, more and more things I found attractive about her. It wasn't long before I found my mind drifting to her all the time, even when she wasn't around.

Especially when she wasn't around.

I couldn't help but wonder what her lips would feel like against mine, what it would be like to wake up wrapped in her arms, rather than just lying next to her. What it would be like to spend every day and night with her, what it would be like to marry her, have kids with her.

I couldn't stop the thoughts, even though I desperately wanted to.

I always thought it would never happen. I never thought I would hear anything like this ever coming out of her mouth, but here she was talking about kissing me.

Maybe this fantasy could come true after all.

"Maura."

The voice pulled me out from my thoughts and I glanced back at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so happy. Or was that just wishful thinking?

"Maura. Maura!"

I sat up quickly, my eyes snapping open. My heart was pounding and I squinted, the room suddenly much brighter than it had been.

"Jane!"

"You okay, Maura?" She stood over me, a look of concern gracing her face.

"Yeah, I just…"

I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. When did I get in bed? When did Jane get out of bed?

"I thought you were asleep?" I asked her.

"No, I was just coming to bed. You must have fallen asleep while I was cleaning up our dinner. You were dreaming. Sounded like a good dream though."

She smiled down at me as she walked toward the bathroom, I couldn't help but smile back at her, though my heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces.

That had all been a dream?

"Yeah. Yeah, it was a good dream."


End file.
